1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coded documents and document reading systems, and more particularly to an improved coded document of the type that have markable areas located thereon wherein each of the markable areas contains a plurality of markable locations that may be selectively marked by a writing instrument and an improved card reading system used therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Readers for reading manually marked cards are known in the art. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 848,665, filed Apr. 4, 1986 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses an optical card reader that is useful for reading marks made on the face of a preprinted card utilizing a video camera and a memory device to capture and store an image of at least a portion of the card. This reader utilizes positioning indicia printed on the card by determining the centroid of the positioning indicia and identifying markable areas relative to the determined centroids. Although this optical card reader is useful for its intended purpose a need exists for an improved coded document and document reading system that enables reduced processing time.